Diamond Flavoured Tea
by blood.is.pink
Summary: Pansy Parkinson sees Hermione Granger at a coffee shop and pulls Draco inside, intent on torturing her. She doesn't know it's Hermione Granger's wedding day and she's Draco's new stepmother. NM/HG fluff. Pansy!bashing. oneshot


"Oh, look, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson squealed as she, Draco, Blaise and the two fat brutes that kissed Draco's feet strolled the cobblestone pavement of Diagon Alley. "There's the mudblood! Let's go and make her cry!"

Draco groaned and was about to tell her to do otherwise when she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the small coffee shop that Hermione Granger was seated in, forcing an indignant noise of surprise to tumble from his mouth. The muggleborn in question was sipping at a cup of tea elegantly in a booth pressed up against the window, so they could clearly see her through the glass storefront.

"Hey, mudblood." Pansy sneered as she slid into the booth. "Eating alone? How pathetic."

Hermione took a small sip from the teacup in front of her before placing it back in a saucer on the table.

"I'm not eating alone, Pansy, I'm drinking. And I'm waiting for someone." was her calm reply. The smirk plastered onto Pansy's face faltered, before it set into a scowl.

"Well, it can't be Potty and Weasel, your fallout was splashed 'cross the Prophet for weeks. What's the matter, Granger, the two idiots finally sober up and see you for the worthless piece of shit you are?" Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy's pathetic attempts to rile Hermione up. He left the group and ordered to-go black tea at the counter.

"Actually, no, they simply did not agree with my taste in spouse." It was Hermione's turn to smirk as she played with the diamond-encrusted wedding band that adorned her finger. Pansy's scowl intensified. Blaise came back to the table with two styrofoam cups of tea. He handed one to Draco and sipped at his own, bored.

"Who'd be stupid enough to marry you, Granger?" the Slytherin sneered. Draco frowned slightly at the insult directed to Hermione's partner.

"Actually, Parkinson, I do wish you'd stop calling me Granger. You can call me by my married name, Granger-Black." Pansy gasped and turned to Draco, livid.

"YOU MARRIED THE MUDBLOOD?" she screeched. Once his mother had divorced his son of a bitch, abusive, death eater father (who they were free of, now he was in Azkaban), Draco had changed his last name to Black. Everyone in the small cafe turned to stare at them.

"No." he hissed back at her. How dare she drag him in here and make a scene! He wanted to slap the pug-faced bitch.

"She married _Sirius_ Black, then? Isn't he forty?" Gregory Goyle cried out incredulously. It was the first time either him or Crabbe had said a word since leaving Zabini Manor earlier that day, apart from a brief hello when they'd met up with Draco about twenty minutes ago.

"No, you idiots." Hermione snapped. "I-"

"Draco?" a woman said from behind them as she entered the coffee shop, recognising the platinum blonde mop of hair. "What are you doing here, darling? I thought I was meeting you down the street."

Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise and Draco all spun around to face the voice. It was Draco's mother Narcissa, with many shopping bags in hand. Her white-blonde hair was loose but elegantly styled and lips painted a rosy red. If it weren't for her simple dark blue robe one would have presumed she'd just been to a banquet or ball.

"I met up with Pansy and Blaise and they dragged me in here. I'm sure they've heard about what great friands this place does." Draco deadpanned, eager to get away from the three blubbering idiots surrounding him. At least Blaise was remotely intelligent.

"Well, hello, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory. Now, come on, dear, we're going out for ice cream to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Pansy asked curiously.

"My wedding, of course! Just half an hour ago!" Narcissa replied dreamily, reminding them all of Luna Lovegood. "I am now, officially," she held out her left hand, where a gold band decorated with large diamonds sat. "Narcissa Granger-Black." Blaise spat out his tea.

Draco smirked at Pansy's dumbfounded expression. Hermione rose from where she had been forgotten at the booth. "Let's go, before it gets too cold." the brunette suggested. She entwined her fingers with her wife's and with Draco tagging alongside them, strolled out of the coffee shop. Several camera flashes followed.

"That Parkinson girl," Narcissa turned to her only son as they continued walking. "She's rather an idiot. Please don't have my grandchildren with her."

"Wouldn't dream of it, mother." he drawled. Hermione laughed. Draco smiled at the two women in his life - his mother and his new stepmother. He'd grown quite fond of the brunette witch over the past few months, though he'd never admit to it.

They sat down for ice cream and had their order taken like a normal family. Only, his mother was married to a witch instead of a wizard; Hermione Granger, who was younger than him, was his stepmother; and his father was rotting away in a cell for life.

And Draco Malfoy found himself not caring.

* * *

**A/N: While this may be crap, it's what you get when you combine 11:58pm, TextEdit and me. I rather like it, usually I run out of things to write after 400 words. 3 hope this makes you happy anyway,**

**-blood .is. pink (when you eat candy~)**


End file.
